winx_club_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The '''first season '''of ''Winx Club ''premiered January 28, 2004 through March 3, 2004 in Italy, and on June 19, 2004 through December 11, 2004 on 4Kids TV. Overview Bloom, a supposedly ordinary girl from planet Earth, and her pet Kiko live a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia with her mother and father, until she stumbles upon Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her dormant magical abilities when she dodges a group of monsters and attacks an ogre. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, a collage for fairies in the Magical Dimension. She agrees and leaves Gardenia and her parents. At Alfea, Bloom forms the "Winx Club", whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, and the three friends she meets at Alfea: Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later in the series they encounter and befriend the Specialists: Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky, who also become their love interests. They also encounter their enemies, a trio of witches calling themselves the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They are witches from Cloud Tower, a collage for witches and dark magic that is roughly equivalent to Alfea, and are in search of the vastly limitless energy and power of the Dragon Fire/Flame, which is supposedly in Stella's magic ring. However, they realize that the "Dragon Fire" is the very source of Bloom's magical strength and powers, which they try to steal from her. They make an army of decay which they sent to Red Fountain and Alfea. The witches from Cloud Tower join Alfea and together the defeat the Trix. During that time Bloom figures out that the Dragon Fire was in her the whole time. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her home world Domino/Sparks, birth parents, and magical abilities. Bloom is heartbroken by Brandon, who appears to be Prince Sky as him and the real Brandon switched identities, but she ends up forgiving Sky at the end of the season. Episode List #A Fairy From Gardenia (An Unexpected Event) #Welcome to Magix! (More Than High School) #Alfea College for Fairies (Save the First Dance) #The Black-Mud Swamp (The Voice of Nature) #Date with Disaster (Date with Disaster) #Mission at Cloudtower (Secret Guardian) #Friends in Need (Grounded) #A Friendship Sundered (The Day of the Rose) #Betrayed (Spelled) #Bloom Tested (Magical Reality Check) #The Monster and The Willow (Junior League) #Miss Magix (Miss Magix) #A Great Secret Revealed (Meant to Be) #Bloom`s Dark Secret (Witch Trap) #Honor Above All ( Pushing the Envelope) #Cold Spell (The Nightmare Monster) #Secrets Within Secrets (Royal Heartbreak) #The Font of Dragon Fire (Senior Witches Go to Earth) #The Fall of Magix (The Army of Decay) #Mission to Domino (Sparks of Hope) #The Crown of Dreams (The Frozen Palace) #Storming Cloudtower (Mission to Cloud Tower) #Power Play (The Search for the Flame) #The Witches` Siege (Battle for Alfea) #The Ultimate Challenge (The Great Witch Invasion) #The Witches` Downfall (Fire and Ice)